Early Morning Confessions
by sillysami98
Summary: The reader finds herself unable to sleep one night because she has realized, she is in love with her roommate. So she gets up to tell him.


You lay in bed staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep. Taking a glance at the alarm clock on your nightstand you see 3:00 in big red numbers. Sighing you come to the realization that the reason you can't sleep is your roommate down the hall. The man that has consumed your every thought since he moved in 8 months ago. _Negan._

Sitting up you lay your head in your hands raking your fingers through your hair.

"I have to tell him." you whisper into the darkness of your bedroom. With another sigh you toss the covers aside, getting out of bed, picking your robe up off of your desk chair and wrapping it around yourself to protect you from the nighttime chill of your house. You step into your slippers and pad gently to your door, opening it slowly to avoid it creaking.

Walking down the narrow hallway to where his room is you stop at his door, unsure. _No stopping now Y/N. It's now or never._

You briefly consider knocking, but if Negan is sleeping he won't hear it, and surely won't appreciate being rudely awaken. _You're waking him up either way, dumbass._

With another gentle sigh you turn the doorknob slowly, pushing the door open and stepping into the darkness of his room.

"Y/N?" his voice cuts through the silence.

"Negan. I didn't think you'd be awake. It's 3 in the morning."

"Can't sleep. What brings you here?"

"Can't sleep." You chuckle.

He switches the lamp on his bedside table on and pats the empty space in the bed next to him. It wasn't uncommon for one of you to hop into the others bed at night to chat. You were basically best friends. _Soulmates is more like it._

You sit down next to him, slipping your legs under the covers.

"What's keepin' ya up doll?" he says nudging your shoulder with his.

"Just a lot on my brain." You shrug. _Just say it Y/N! Tell him! _"Uh I guess… well, uh, I-" he interrupts you by pulling you to him and crashing his lips into yours. It takes you a few seconds to realize what is happening and relax into the kiss, snaking your arms around the back of his neck and knotting your fingers into his hair. The hand he has resting on your check glides around to the back of your neck, while the other hand travels down to your waist to pull you in closer.

He pulls you over to sit astride his lap, letting out a soft groan when you roll your hips, making yourself comfortable on his lap, your lips never parting. One of his hands finds your hip, pulling your hips tight to his, while the other hand finds the tie on your robe.

You break apart from the kiss, foreheads pressed together, the room silent, except for your heavy breaths.

"Let's get rid of this, shall we?" Negan mutters with a smirk as he pulls on the tie, loosening your rode and letting it fall from your shoulders. You slip your arms out of the material tossing it to the side. Your small hands find their way to his broad shoulders and it's then that you realize that he isn't wearing a shirt.

Your eyes trail down his chest, your fingertips following suit, tracing curves through the dark hair, across to the skull tattoo, grazing over top of one nipple, then across to the other, finally pressing your hand flat in the center of his sternum.

"Negan…" you whisper, your lips millimeters away from each others.

"Shh Y/N. I know baby, I love you too." You let out a sigh of relief that you didn't know you were holding and press your lips to his gently. He breaks the kiss to trail more across your cheek to your ear, "I've loved you since the moment you gave me a key to the house, doll." he whispers before trailing more kisses down your neck to your collarbone. He flattens his hands out along your sides, under your camisole and slides his hands up your rib cage, taking the garment with. You lift your arms up so that he can pull your top off and toss it aside with your robe.

His eyes lock in on your breasts for a moment before he bites his bottom lip and squeezes his eyes shut.

"Fuck, I could look at your tits all day." he says pushing his hips up into yours, his sizable erection giving you delicious friction at your center. He opens his eyes, warm hazel eyes gazing into your (E/C) eyes, and maintains eye contact as he dips his head to place a kiss on your nipple. His hot tongue pokes out to trace circles around the hardened bud, causing it to harden further and you shiver.

He wraps his plump lips around your nipple, sucking hard, and you let out a gasp, arching your back and pushing your chest into him. He chuckles before giving the bud another soft kiss and moving over to the other to give it the same attention.

Your hands find their way back into his hair and you pull his face back up to yours to kiss him again, his tongue snaking its way into your mouth.

He pushes his pelvis up into yours again, and this time you roll your hips back, grinding your core into him, searching for that warm friction again. His arms come to wrap around your waist, one hand grabbing your ass, and you keep grinding your hips against his.

"_Negan" _you rasp "_Please!"_

"What do you need, baby?" he slurs with a dirty smirk. His fingertips trace the waistband of your pajama shorts teasingly.

"You. Now!" you whimper grinding your hips into his harder for emphasis.

"Don't have to ask me twice." He chuckles before gripping your hips and flipping you onto your back, leaving you breathless.

You wrap your arms around him, your hands exploring the strong muscles of his back as he dips in for another kiss. He grinds his erection into your core and moan softly into his mouth. He kisses his way down your body, leaving teasing licks and bites here and there, Dipping his tongue into your navel before leaving small kisses from one hipbone to the other along the waistband of your shorts.

"Mmm lets get rid of these." he says as he pulls your shorts down your legs swiftly, leaving you only in your pale green cotton panties. He places a soft kiss to your mound through your panties and you arch your hips up into him. He trails a finger up and down your center slowly, grinning. "As cute as these are, they gotta go too doll." He hooks his fingers into them and peels them down your legs achingly slow, sitting back on his heels.

He brushes his hands from your knees to your ankles, before wrapping his slender fingers around one ankle, lifting your leg to place a kiss to the bone there. Then trailing kisses up your calf and over your knee, stopping mid-thigh to move over to your other ankle and repeat his ministrations.

When he finally, and slowly makes his way to the top of your thigh, you're nearly trembling with your desire for him. He places a feather-light kiss on your pubic bone, looking up at you as he drags a finger through your folds.

"So wet baby. You're practically dripping for me." he drops another kiss to the top of your mound "Can I taste you Y/N?" he says with a grin, his tongue flicking over his bottom lip before he sinks his teeth into it. You nod frantically, threading your fingers into his hair and arching your hips up towards him. "Don't mind if I do." He slurs before licking a long stripe from your sodden entrance to your swollen clit, swirling his tongue around it a few times.

He suctions his lips around you and slips a finger into your core, curling it upwards, and you suck in a sharp breath. He makes smooth circles around your clit with his tongue, while he presses a second finger into you.

When he picks up the pace; tongue flicking over your clit faster, and fingers pistoning in and out of your sodden center; you let out a low moan and your fingers tighten in his hair. He adds a third finger, angling them, so they hit that sweet spot, and that is your undoing.

"Oh god! Negan!" you cry out, your back arching, toes curling, and your body trembling in pleasant agony.

He kisses, licks and strokes you through your orgasm until your body's trembling stills, then kisses his way back up your body, placing a chaste kiss on your lips.

"Ready for round two doll?" he says with a cat-like grin, pressing his erection against your inner thigh.

"Yeah…" you hum, your hands exploring the expanse of muscle on his back and your legs wrapping around his hips to pull him closer.

He turns his attention to the swell of your breast, where he places a few kisses, then reaches down between the two of you to take his length into his hand and stroke himself a few times, before teasing his tip at your entrance. He teases the tip of his cock up and down your center, making you squirm, before dipping into your core smoothly and bottoming out.

You both let out a sigh at the feeling of him seated deep inside your heat. Your hands find their way to his shoulders as he leans down to kiss you deeply, and pulls out of you before thrusting back in at an achingly slow pace.

He slips his hand under one of your knees and pulls it up towards you so that the back of your knee rests in the crook of his elbow. This changes the angle, and he pushes into you deeper, hitting your g-spot with every thrust, and somehow you feel that familiar heat building again.

This slow, delicious torture goes on for a few more minutes before your body is shaking, wound so tightly like a rubber band ready to snap. But it's not quite enough, you need something more.

"_Negan!" _you whimper. He presses his lips to your pulse point before locking eyes with you.

"What do you need baby?" he murmurs, his rhythm never faltering.

"I- I need… _more! Faster please!" _you grip his shoulders, hanging on for dear life, and he grins at you before gliding his fingertips from your hip to your ankle, pushing it towards you further and bringing your ankle to rest on his shoulder. He keeps eye contact with you as he sits back on his knees, strong hands gripping your hips, and fucks into you at a brutal pace. Your mouth drops open in a soundless cry and your back arches of the bed as you scramble for something to hold onto, something to keep you grounded. Your hand finds Negan's on your hip, and he laces your fingers together tightly.

He brings his free hand to the center of your thighs, fingertips finding the little bundle of nerves there.

"Come on Y/N, give it to me. Come for me baby." he grits out between thrusts, sweat beginning to bead at his temples.

His words are your undoing and you crumble beneath him, shattering into a million pieces. You cry out his name as your vision goes white, eyes squeezed shut tightly, and he follows close behind you, moaning your name as he stills above you, spilling white-hot ropes into you.

When you come down from the orgasmic high, your body feels like jello, and Negan collapses on top of you, your leg falling from his shoulder as he buries his face into the crook of your neck.

"Holy shit." you whisper, combing your fingers through his now damp hair.

"Yeah, Holy shit doll." he breathes into your neck, placing a kiss to your shoulder.

He rolls off of you and onto his back before pulling you into his chest and reaching over to switch the lamp off. He lets out a satisfied sigh as you cuddle into his side, head resting on his chest and one leg slung over his, and tightens his arm around you.

"Hey Negan?" you whisper into the darkness.

"Yeah doll?" he murmurs, stroking his fingers over your arm.

"Can I finish saying what I was trying to say earlier?"

"Yeah." he chuckles, and even though it's dark, you can tell he's wearing that signature smirk.

"I love you Negan. I really truly love. I have for quite some time."

"I love you too, Y/N." he places a kiss to the top of your head.

"So what does this mean now?" you ask tracing patterns in the soft hair decorating his firm chest.

"It means, you're fucking mine doll." he growls squeezing you tighter.

You smile and lift your head up to kiss him, and get lost in his kisses until both of you are blissfully sleeping, tangled around each other like vines.


End file.
